1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spacers mounting structure and method for a field emission display. By using the clipping arm designed for the spacers and the CCD for real time monitoring, the cross-shaped or rectangle-shaped spacers will be mounted in the field emission display unit for supporting the display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As digital technology is advancing and the internet is popular, the application of plane display are varied from portable consumer products to large-scale panel for information advertisement, even the very large-scale panel for video communication. Therefore, the general cathode ray displays are not sufficient for these applications. As the plasma display panels (PDP) with a large area and capable of emitting light automatically are merchandised and produced in a mass scale in the recent years, the technology for developing the plane displays with low cost and large area is advanced in a surprising speed. Now, the tendency is to develop the technology for the mass production of the field emission displays. Therefore, the material fields for the liquid crystal displays and the field emission displays will have more developments as the related technology advances. The materials are developed to be compound, light, thin, large, flexible, and low costing so as to promote the competition ability for the liquid crystal display and field emission display industry.
In the prior art field emission display, there are different ways to position the supporting spacers. However, there are some drawbacks in the mounting of the prior art supporting spacers. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a prior art field emission display unit. The field emission display comprises a plurality of field emission display units 1, and each of the field emission display units 1 comprises a lower plate 10 and an upper plate 30. And a supporting spacer 20 is mounted between them for division fixing and supporting. As shown in FIG. 1, each of the field emission display units 1 comprises three cathode emitters 60 and three light-emitting sources 70. A cathode electrode 50 is used as a base for each of the cathode emitters 60, and the third electrode and dielectric layer device 40 is used for avoiding shorting with cathode electrodes and pulling up the electrons of the cathode emitters 60. When the cathode emitters 60 emit electrons 61 to the light-emitting sources 70, the light-emitting sources will emit the light correspondingly, and by adjusting the color series, the required color lighting points will be obtained so as to form the required color images.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a perspective diagram of a prior art supporting spacers structure. As shown in FIG. 2, the prior art supporting device 20 comprises a plurality of openings 21.
Although the supporting spacers employed in the prior art is not limited to the supporting device 20 and the opening 21 is not limited to be rectangle, in the practical application, the characteristics of the vacuum elements have to be considered when employing the supporting spacers of the field emission display so as to maintain a high air conductivity or the strength for resisting the atmosphere pressure. Therefore, a supporting spacer with a greater width-height ratio has to be obtained without affecting the frame quality of the display. This makes the employed supporting spacers in the prior art can not achieve the requirement of high resolution.
Furthermore, in the prior art supporting spacers, a mechanical arm or a clipping claw is used as the clipping portion, and this will cause the damages of the supporting spacers because of the mechanical stress.
In the prior art, a mechanical clipping device is employed in the positioning and position-aligning, and the area of the supporting spacer is excessively large. Therefore, the requirement of more precise field emission display cannot be achieved.